The present invention relates to a device for covering the tank socket with a cover comprising a curved pivot arm that is secured with a pivot joint or pin hinge at the vehicle.
The invention is based on devices in which the hinge parts and/or the neighboring construction parts are somewhat elastically deformable and, during mounting of the tank cover, snap into position for assembling the hinge.
It is known to use for mounting of the tank cover plier-like tools in order to assemble the hinge that secures the flap of the tank cover. These tools are required because the hinge is in a hidden position below the outer skin of the vehicle laterally adjacent to the tank socket.
It is an object of the invention to embody the aforementioned device such that mounting of the tank cover can be manually performed without requiring any tools.